


Meet Me In The Locker Room

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Locker Room, M/M, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: After a Football game, Yao gets a text from his boyfriend to meet him in the locker room to celebrate the big win.
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3
Collections: AmeChuWeek 2019





	Meet Me In The Locker Room

After a huge victory from their rival team with the score of 55-21. Alfred and his team celebrate in the locker room and are busy changing their clothes and making plans to head out to the local pizza place. Alfred is about to join them when he gets a text from his boyfriend to come wait in the locker room for a surprise. Alfred stares at his phone in confusing, but none the less decided to follow his boyfriend's rules. "Hey, guys you all go on ahead. I'm going to stay in here for a bit, Yao said he wanted to show me something." His friends all teases him by making kissing noises as they walked out of the building. Once the door is closed, the lights go out and Alfred feels arm's wrapped around his waist. "Ready for your suprise~" he hears his boyfriend purr into his ear. "Yes, I am" Alfred chuckles to himself at how adorable his boyfriend is being right now. "Then turn around." Alfred turns around and is turn on by the sight in front of him. There stood Yao with cheerleader outfit on with his hair in pigtails with matching bows. "Like what you see~" Yao purs as he walks towards Alfred and places him on the beach to sit on his lap. "Yes, I do. You looked gorgeous~" Alfred kisses Yao's lips as he carefully undresses himself with Yao's helped. Alfred positions Yao in doggy style and sees that Yao isn't wearing anything underneath the skirt. "So slutty today I see?" Alfred teased and smacks Yao's ass cheek leaving a red handprint. Alfred positions his dick inside of Yao's asshole and pounds into him hard and fast leaving him a complete and under moaning mess, luckily for them the locker room was also sound proof so no one will be able to hear them. After their fun night, Alfred drives Yao to his apartment and texted his parents letting them Yao would be staying with him for a study date.


End file.
